


Love Blooms When I'm With You

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: But beyond that nothin, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm taking full advantage of Akira being able to work in a Flower Shop can ya tell?, Language of Flowers, M/M, Minor Spoilers for Yusuke's Confidant Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: “I just...wasn’t expecting you to know flowers...of all things.”





	Love Blooms When I'm With You

It was a rarity for the Underground Mall to be quiet, the usual loud chatter from the crowd only a buzz in Akira’s mind.

Today had been slow to say the least, he was only halfway through his shift and so far there had only been onlookers. Akira let out a sigh as he checked inventory, again.

A ping in his pocket snapped him out of whatever daze he was in. He looked around, no potential customers in sight and Hanasaki-san was out running a few quick errands. He pulled out his phone, giving a final quick look before looking over his notifications, his bored expression perking up at seeing Yusuke’s name. There was a picture attachment, various sketches covering the page.

 **Yusuke:** I’m having trouble deciding what base to use for my next piece. I’d appreciate any suggestions.

He couldn’t help but smile as he opened the attachment again, eyeing each portion carefully before typing out his reply.

 **Akira:** Are you sure you want me picking them out? That’s not like you…

 **Yusuke:** Even though my block is cleared, that doesn’t mean I can’t be inflicted with indecisiveness.  

 **Yusuke:** Besides, it’s only natural I would hold your opinion in high regard.

Akira was really happy his boss was out now, the heat slowly rising in his cheeks. He had to put a hand to his mouth, suppressing the giggles spilling out of him.

 **Akira:** I’m at work right now, but I’ll take a better look later.

 **Yusuke:** Would it be alright if I came over this evening then?

He racked his mind to make sure. He had planned on calling Kawakami to clean up some things he had found in Mementos, but he could hold that off.

 **Akira:** Yeah that would be fine. It’s Saturday, so bring some overnight stuff.

 **Yusuke:** Then I shall wait with bated breath.

“Kurusu-kun,” Akira quickly put his phone away, turning to see his boss, “I’m back, did anyone stop by while I was out?”

He shook his head, “No it was as quiet as when you left it.”

She looked around, staring at the people walking by, a small sigh escaped her lips, “Doesn’t seem like business will be picking up anytime soon, if you want to take off early Kurusu-kun I wouldn’t mind.”

Akira considered it, looking at the increased rumbling of his bag, Morgana was probably starting to get restless. He thought about going home, getting a bit of studying in before Yusuke came over that night. He gave the phone in his pocket a final glance, a thought crossing his mind.

“If...if it’s not too much trouble Hanasaki-san, could I...buy a bouquet from here?”

“Oh, certainly! I can make it for you real quick before-”

“Actually, would it be alright if I made it myself?”

She raised an eyebrow, staring at him for a moment before smirking, “I don’t see the harm in it,” she walked towards the front of the store, staring out, “they must be awfully lucky to have someone like you Kurusu-kun.”

Akira quickly turned towards the flowers, hoping she had missed his flustered face.

~~~

“Hm, you sure you’re not living here again?” Sojiro teased as the bell to Leblanc rang, not even giving the newcomer a glance.

Yusuke pulled his gaze from the Sayuri, “I am still living at the dorms, though I do appreciate-”

A laugh cut through the silence of the cafe, “I was joking, don’t worry about it,” he nodded towards the stairs, “He’s up in his room.”

With a thank you and a stride, Yusuke was at the top of the stairs, rapping his knuckles against the door, “Akira,” he called out, “Boss said you were-”

A muffled voice interrupted him, barely making out the words ‘Coming!’. He heard movement, the door clicking open, and there stood Akira, still in his uniform and a smirk on his lips that was quickly turning into a grin.

“Hey babe.”

Even after hearing it numerous times, the pet name would still catch him off guard, “He...hello,” he managed to stutter out as he walked further into the room.

“Wait,” Akira stepped in front of him, obstructing his view, “Before that, I need you to close your eyes.”

“Wha…”

Akira took his hands, rubbing his thumb along Yusuke’s knuckles, “Just, trust me okay?”

Confusion turned into a soft smile, with Yusuke closing his eyes, “Alright, I trust you.”

He could hear movement, feeling Akira taking his bag off his shoulder. His hands moved to the hem of his shirt. He played at the fabric until he felt Akira’s hands again, followed by a crackling noise. His boyfriend’s hands were replaced by a plastic-feeling material that crinkled under his touch, a faint scent filling his nostrils.

“Okay, open your eyes.”

White greeted Yusuke’s vision, white encasing a single red flower. He looked back at Akira, who now had a full-fledged grin on his face.

“It’s…” he looked back at the bouquet, “It’s not my birthday...nor is it any holiday I can think of,” his gaze shifted to Akira once more, “Are we doing that thing couples do where they celebrate weekly anniversaries? If so I’m afraid I didn’t get you a gift…” he started to ramble.

“No no no, it’s nothing like that!” Akira’s hand was rubbing the back of his neck, a sheepish look on his face, “I just...it was a slow day at work, and I wanted to do something nice…” a little chuckle left him.

All Yusuke could do was stare at his boyfriend for a moment, trying to process this genuine…thoughtfulness he was feeling at the moment. He looked over the flowers again, going over them in detail this time.

“Hey, hey Yusuke? Babe, is something wrong?” He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, barely registering his boyfriend’s question.

“A...Akira?” he finally managed to look him in the eye, “Did you...pick these out yourself?”

“Yes...I made it…” now it was Akira’s turn to be flustered, his face now a deep shade of red, “You…you know what they mean, don’t you?”

“Yes I do.”

“Oh…” Akira ran a hand through his hair, nervous laughter bubbling in his chest, “Well, this is kinda awkward...isn’t it?”

Yusuke couldn’t help the snort that left him, “Trying to be sneaky my dear?”

“I’d hardly be a Phantom Thief if I wasn’t.”

Yusuke quickly closed the distance between them, “There was hardly any need.”

Akira’s lips felt soft, the little yelp that came out of him adorable as the two pressed together, Yusuke keeping the bouquet from getting squished between them.

~~~

“Daffodils,” Yusuke’s hands gently played at one of the flowers, holding the bouquet above them, “respect.”

“The perfect flower to give your up and coming artist boyfriend.” Akira pecked his cheek, fingers playing at his chest.

“You flatter me,” he chuckled, his fingers moving to another flower, “Habenaria radiata, ‘My thoughts will follow you into your dreams’,” another chuckle as he returned the peck, “A most accurate choice darling.”

“The feeling’s mutual.”

“Daisies,” a small smile played on his lips as he gently pinched the flower between his fingertips, “Representing faith.”

“Both in and out of Palaces and Mementos,” there was a teasing tone in Akira’s voice, his fingers starting to play with Yusuke’s hair, “But now I’m starting to think putting the white lillies in this wasn’t the best idea.”

 

“Going off that line of logic, the white carnations don’t fit quite right either.”

“I wouldn’t say thattt,” he took a free hand, cupping the flower in question, “I think the faithfulness part of it’s pretty accurate, as long as you’ll have me,” he looked directly at Yusuke, adoration in his eyes, “and it relates to this,” his hand cupped the red flower in the middle, “red and white carnations.”

“The two mean deep and pure love respectively,” their foreheads were pressed together, lips inches apart, “And to think you tried to slip these past me.”

He couldn’t help the laugh that came as he watched Akira pout, “I just...wasn’t expecting you to know flowers...of all things.”

“Flowers are often subjects in art, and...nothing could ruin a piece faster than say...putting an orange lily in a piece that was suppose to convey a lover’s embrace.” he sighed, taking his hand away from the flowers, inching it closer towards Akira’s.

“No…”

“Yes...one of the more...embarrassing mistakes I’ve made in my career, and it resulted in me reading as much as I could about the language of flowers.”

“I see.” Their fingers intertwined, Akira’s trademark smirk playing at his lips, “Well, then I guess I’ll just have to be a bit sneakier with your next present.”

“It’s as I told you my muse,” a soft peck to the lips, “there’s no need, not when you’ve already stolen this heart.”   

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the first in a long series of P5 fics, especially after I finish the game! Also an orange lily typically conveys hatred and similar emotions, it's why it was so conflicting in the work Yusuke described! And please check out the lovely kurapixel on tumblr, who made the accompanying art!


End file.
